


Always Yours

by LaughingFreak



Series: A Four Leaf Clover and Jinchuuriki Meet [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Yuno loves Naruto, he doesn’t say it often, but he does. And he loves the way they feel together and as time passes he dreads leaving him even though he’ll do it. Naruto will always have him, body and soul.





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, so this was supposed to be just smut, but I can't write just smut without feelings involved because I am a big softie on the the inside under my hardass exterior. The sad part is that I don't usually write smut because I'm terrible at it, so fair warning, this is probably not well written smut.
> 
> There are feelings though, so maybe stick around for that? Maybe?
> 
> I'm just biting the bullet here, guys, please be gentle T.T

Naruto sucked and nipped at his shoulder and Yuno tilted his head back in a groan.

It was late, street lamps were on and the moon was out in full. The lights in the apartment were mostly off except for the one in the bathroom, that light filtering into the room that was only bathed in moonlight. But the night was the last of his thoughts as he felt calloused and rough tanned hands glide over his torso. The shirt in Yuno’s hand dropped to the floor as Naruto’s clothed erection rubbed against his ass.

The pants he wore fit perfectly fine, but now they felt tight and constricting and thin. Yuno’s breath hitched when Naruto nipped his shoulder harshly where a hickey had formed and reached back to his hair to grab as he made his way to the base of his neck. “Naruto…” said Yuno with a gasp.

Naruto slipped a hand down the front of Yuno’s pants groped him, fondling the erection that greeted him. “You’re so hard for me already.” A calloused thumb ran over the slit of Yuno’s cock, the precum rubbed onto the length of it. “You react so well for me.” He licked the shell of his ear, earning a light moan.

Yuno pressed his back further against the broad chest of his lover and tried to shimmy out of his pants, but it was hard when Naruto wouldn’t stop rubbing himself against him. The hand in his pants let go of his cock and slid over the skin of his thigh, so close to where he wanted it to be. The only good that came from it was that his pants were starting to slide off his hips and it couldn’t happen any faster.

He tugged at Naruto’s hair. “Naruto, my pants…”

“What about ‘em?” he asked smirking against the pale skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

If Yuno could glare at him he would have, but decided on reaching behind him to grab ahold of the clothed erection that was pressing and rubbing against the clothed cleft of his ass, giving it a rough stroke with his thumb. Naruto’s breath hitched and he let out a groan. He tried to thrust into it, but was stopped when Yuno’s grip tightened painfully on it. Naruto hissed and was breathing hard against Yuno’s shoulder.

That was better. Yuno carefully began undoing his lover’s pants as he caught his breath, his bare body cooling from the air of the room and nipples hard from the cold and from being played with earlier. As soon as he got Naruto’s cock free he gave it a couple strokes before letting go, a finger gliding across the tip and over the precum, and then sliding his pants down.

“Lube,” ordered Yuno, breath caught and wincing as Naruto bit into his shoulder. There was going to be a bruise there, he knew, but that was okay.

“That was mean, Yuno,” said Naruto as he reached for the lube in their nightstand drawer and pulling it out. He pushed Yuno gently forward until he was on his hands knees on their bed, running his hand down the spine of his back until it reached Yuno’s ass.

Yuno shivered. He pressed himself back against the blond’s hand. “Naruto…”

Naruto smiled, soft and yet still filled with lust. He uncapped the lube and warmed it in his hand before pressing it against Yuno’s hole and beginning to stretch him.

It took a moment, like it always did, for him to relax at the intrusion. Naruto, with his other hand, massaged his hip to help him do so. It didn’t take long for Yuno to relax at the intrusion and it earned him a gentle, quiet praise from the blond.

Yuno closed his eyes as Naruto continued to stretch him open, one finger after another until, suddenly, he gasped and threw his head back. That was a pleasure that he was familiar with and his body was aching for. “Again,” he said, pressing back to get the fingers deeper and to try to get it to happen at his pace.

Naruto gripped his hip to stop him from doing so, but did curl his fingers into that spot again as he hit it. He moaned and without having to even look at his lover knew that Naruto was grinning. He also knew that Naruto was probably aching to be inside him.

So was he; Yuno wanted to be claimed by him.

He whined when he felt the empty sensation of Naruto pulling his fingers out to get more lube. Yuno looked over his shoulder and watched as the blond covered his cock in it, feeling his heart speed up in anticipation. He licked his lips, his eyes going to meet the blue of his lover.

Naruto leaned over and kissed Yuno, pressing his cock into him. Yuno moaned into his mouth as Naruto pressed in inch by inch, his body adjusting as he went. The blond’s other hand held his own that was clenching the sheets, fingers snaking their way between his pale ones. It was perfect.

Once Naruto was completely in him he pecked just below the magic knight’s ear before pulling away and straightening on his knees. He didn’t move and Yuno let himself adjust to the girth and fullness that he felt. This wasn’t something they did often because Yuno didn’t always feel like it, his sex drive being as low as it was compared to the blond’s, so it always took him a while to not be overwhelmed by the stretch. Naruto has learned to be patient and usually just massaged his back and hips like he was doing now until Yuno was ready.

Yuno released a breath and said, “Okay.”

“You sure?” asked Naruto, pausing in his ministrations.

“Yeah.”

Taking him at his word, Naruto started thrusting at a gentle and steady pace, Yuno moaning quietly at the feel as that last bit of pain became pleasure. He moved with him, moved with the thrusts as he panted and listened to his lover above him groaning.

Naruto gripped his hips tight, so tight he knew that there would be bruises there in the morning. They wouldn’t be too dark, but they would definitely be visible to the naked eye. A reminder that this happened, that he was Naruto’s and Naruto’s alone. That was more than okay with him. It wasn’t something he ever thought he’d be okay with or think like, but there was nothing unbalanced about their relationship to make him opposed to it.

Yuno moaned and buried his face into his arms as Naruto’s cock thrust into him at a steady pace. The thrusts had strength in them and it had him gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. “You fit me so well, Yuno, perfect.”

Yes, yes, always. He was his and he would always take him inside his body. Naruto felt good in him and he knew what made Yuno crave and cry out for more.

Pleasure shot through him and his body shook from it. “T-there!” he moaned, pressing back into Naruto’s thrusts. His cock hit that sweet, sweet spot that sent his body into convulsive pleasure.

“Here?” Naruto’s angle changed just enough to miss it on the next thrust. The blond chuckled at the whine. “Or here?” He missed the spot again.

“N-Naruto,” Yuno whined, pressing his face hard into his arms to muffle his voice.

Then Naruto leant over his back, his chest pressed to his back as he thrusts again, hitting that spot that sent pleasure through his body. He keened as it was hit over and over again and Naruto wrapped an arm around his chest and kissed the back of his shoulder.

He moaned and called the blond’s name, almost demanding but asking for more instead. His cock leaked precum and was painfully hard, but Yuno didn’t reach for it, not having much energy to do so.

When the blond’s thrusts became more erratic and harder, teeth grazing his skin enough to leave indents Yuno knew his lover was close. Naruto nipped at his shoulder between panting and moaning. He lifted Yuno up off the bed and held him to his chest with an arm over Yuno’s chest, the other hand grabbing the magic knight’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Yuno cried out Naruto’s name as his orgasm hit. His body trembled as it came down from the high, as his blond lover stroked him until he was too sensitive while he gave a couple more thrusts before hitting his own orgasm pressed deep inside him. The magic knight moaned as he felt him fill him and he reached to grab the blond hair and pull him close to kiss, his lips pressing to the other’s cheek.

Both were catching their breath and Naruto gently pulled out before laying them both down on their sides. Naruto kept his arms around Yuno and his face pressed into his shoulder, breathing him in and memorizing his scent.

Out of all the people in Yuno’s life there were only so many that got him to feel his emotions and actually show them, so few. He could name them on one hand easily: Asta and now Naruto, but he trusted them, loved them, and felt safe and not judged if he was to show any vulnerability. These two people in his life were the strongest people he knew and no one could tell him differently.

He loved them both, one his brother and the other his lover, but both precious to him.

There was a kiss pressed to his shoulder. “I love you.” Naruto squeezed him, holding him close to his chest.

Yuno closed his eyes and held the arm that was over his stomach lightly, tired and sore, but more than content with the feeling. “Love you, too.” Naruto nuzzled the back of his neck as Yuno pulled the blanket over the two of them. He yawned as he buried his face into the blanket and his lover sighed, breath blowing across his skin.

Naruto’s grip loosened on him, but stayed close. Yuno never minded letting the blond snuggle up to him because he was always warm compared to the magic knight and it as nice, especially when it was cooler out. Even if Yuno usually rolled away in his sleep at some point in the night Naruto always found him and there was always a point of contact between them.

It was nice. He loved him.

After tomorrow it was going to be hard to have time together, to get moments like these. The mission that Naruto and his team were going on, the mission that Yuno shoehorned himself into, was dangerous. Though he may show his emotions often, if at all, Yuno was going to take advantage of this moment and take in the life that Naruto possessed.

Naruto was his and he was Naruto’s and he was going be there to support the blond until the way back to his home happened.

His Naruto was going to do great things, he could feel it, and whether he was there to see it or not Yuno was going to help him and do the same.

But even when Yuno went home and continued onward towards his own goals he was always going to belong to Naruto.

Always.


End file.
